Summers Can Change Lives
by Nonni1101
Summary: Set in the middle of We'll Always Have Summer. A little insight of what has been going on in Belly's, Jeremiah's, and Conrad's heads.  Just a little more than Jenny Han gives you  Missing dialouge and epic scenes left out in the book. Enjoy,read, review!
1. Another Night Without Him

I woke up...or had I already been awake? I couldn't remember, the night had been so long. I didn't know if 3 minutes would qualify as sleep or not. All I knew is that my eyes were open- as they had been the whole night.

His arm draped over me lazily, like a vine hugging a tree, always there, gripping it tighter than you think. It looked natural. If you took a snapshot I figure that this is what a couple is supposed to look like in bed. Snuggling together, love oozing from their bodies. Soooo cute, right? But that's not what it was. That's not how it felt. He had to think to put his arm around me and it wasn't natural at all. When we first started dating I was lucky if I didn't have to ask for a hug. He was always too shy, too scared. As if I was still his brothers not his.

There was no love oozing from my body. Some- but not enough for it to ooze. Neither from him. I knew Jeremaih loved me. He said it and I felt it- I really did. Just not as much, not as fully, not as...real. But maybe the way I felt before him was a way you could feel with first loves. Maybe it was only a way you feel with no...experience? But the thing was, Conrad never said it. He never told me he loved me. He never did a sweet romantic gesture and said it to me. I just felt it. I just knew it. It was just _there. _It was crazy and questionable. One second I was positive he was the one and the next I hated him with everything inside of me. But wasn't that _it? Isn't that how it is supposed to be? Crazy and stupid and unexplainable. But there. _I never felt that. Never with Jeremaih.

But that wasn't important. I was marrying him tomorrow. _Marrying him. _That's what I wanted. That's what I wanted. That was the dream. That was the plan. I was supposed to marry a Fisher boy. Isn't that was Susanah wanted? Isn't that how it should be?

I glanced at my hand, which was where his was resting. My engagement ring sparkled from the faint moonlight creeping in from the old windows in the bedroom. It was beautful it truly was. It was just the house. I guess being there just brought some memories. Like I was really going to even _think _ about touching Conrad? The bad guy. The one who broke my heart. Jeremiah was the good one. The one who waiteid for me, the one who needed me. That's the thing that got me about his brother. Conrad knew who he wanted to be and he was so worried about trying to be the good person, he made himself bad, or made people around him feel bad. Well that was a thing too. Conrad wasn't bad. The things he did, the things he said, those could be horrible-and they were. But I could never- and still- make him out as the villian. Before and after my wedding, Conrad would always be my prince. My superhero.

I glanced at the ring once more, blocking my thoughts of Conrad out like unwanted noise trickling through my ears. It was fine. I loved him he loved me. There was a wedding going on. Why question it?


	2. Just Another Day

**Jeremiah's POV**

**Day of Bachelor Party (not at party)**

This was it. The last day. The dreaded last day of "freedom" and "being a man" and all that junk. But marriage was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine. To be honest, I was just glad to get this whole thing over with. For a simple, casual wedding, it took a lot of work. With the planning and the shopping and the rehearsing. I never realized all the hard, _boring _ stuff that goes into getting married. Why couldn't I just kiss her and get it over with? That was all I really needed to do. Just prove I loved her and she loved me, then we could be husband and wife. Jeremiah and Belly. Like always.

I walked downstairs slowly, trying to avoid anyone who might ask "Are you nervous?" "Are you nervous!" I really didn't need to here it. My foot hit the bottom step like a cinder block, and I tiptoed into the familiar kitchen we had left behind for so long. She was sitting there. Looking out the window at the beach or the water or someone on the beach...I didn't really know.

I crept up behind her slowly, dangling my arms on top of her shoulders.

"You excited?" I whispered in her ear.

Belly turned around with a gasp, surprised to see me.

"Yeah, of course." She answered, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"So whatcha looking at?" I asked another question.

"Nothing. Just the sand. Remember when we used to barry each other in it when we were little? You used to always try to get me out because I hated it." She smiled up at me, her eyes beaming.

But my smile faded to a frown, "That was Conrad. Not me."

She sat up straight at the mention of his name, about to say something, but lost it in the midst of thoughts and words. She just sighed heavily. "Oh."

I wanted to ask her so much. I wanted to tell her so much. But it was the day before our wedding, I figured we shouldn't be fighting. But this wasn't just all of a sudden. Whenever i said his name she flinched, and this was the second time she'd mixed up memories. I knew the boiling point was coming. The point where I would know how she felt about me over him- even though- deep, deep down. I already knew the answer in my heart.


End file.
